Poems of Surprise
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Some little poems I threw together.
1. They were supposed to hate the other

**Hello everyone! I decided to make a poem for my second story. Its actually going to be updated. This one is about Conor.**

 **Once it was thought that shepherd and wolf could not be friends,**

 **Though it was proven to be wrong in the ends,**

 **Sweet little boy on top of the hill,**

 **Wolf that lead pack to the still,**

 **Bonded together,**

 **A surprise to each other,**

 **Though neither of them would willingly leave.**


	2. She survived

**Okay sorry about the chapter thing… I am going to update this… Hope you like it! Oh, and this one's Abeke.**

The little girl no one wanted to keep,

Though she proved she could make the giant leap,

Called the Leopard everyone sought,

Called the rain but only wanted that one little thought,

Father showed favor to the perfect one,

That's when the sister division begun,

Left her home,

Her birthplace and right,

Just so she could fight.

 **I hope this is good enough! (:**


	3. The Bile came in a tiny vial

**Okay so here is Meilin's chapter, Meilin fans!**

A strong fighter,

Just couldn't be brighter,

Tricked into the Bile,

She already was vile,

Brought dishonor on one of the Fallen,

Locked in a jail,

With handcuffs so she could be held,

Cried every night because of the Bile,

She could have escaped it if she hadn't drank from the vial.

 **That was harder than you think! Hope you liked it because it took a lot brainpower!**


	4. The jokster

**This one is Rollan. Enjoy!**

Tossed aside,

Barely alive,

Wrongly put jail,

Only to quickly leave the dreary cell,

Wary of the green,

Saying he didn't need anyone to lean,

The Falcon showed him little love,

Only seeming to fly above,

Telling jokes to hide the past,

Though none of them seemed to last,

They say he was annoying,

But only when he pranked them in the morning.


	5. The boy called king

**Okay all you fan girls, here's Shane. (sliently mourning right now.)**

They called him king,

But all that did was sting,

Had only one friend,

But she hated him in the end,

Tricks and lies,

Didn't make the friendship tie,

After everything that happened,

All he did was die.

 **I should have said there were spoilers in here. Opps.**


	6. Darkness consumed her

**Here is the next poem. If you haven't noticed, these will all be the kids. I'm going to write some other poem groups which will be about other characters. This is Drina by the way.**

Locked in her room,

The bonding sickness was her doom,

Bonded with a spider,

Making sure she'd be a good fighter,

Her death was part of the plan,

Though it did not seem to help her clan,

After it all happened,

She wished she go redo it and live.


	7. The hater of Conor

**Okay so here's Devin, one of my least favorite characters.**

He hated Conor,

When the shepherd got all the honor,

Joined Zerif's team,

Only to become more mean,

The third Redcloak to be found,

Never really safe and sound,

Leader died for a girl,

Which made him want to hurl.

 **I thought the ending was pretty funny so that's why I put it.**


	8. The little brother

**Okay so from now on, I'm going to do requests of kid characters. This is Dawson's chapter.**

His brother always mean,

Never were they on the same team,

He called the great Boar,

The act only started another war,

His father could be quite crazy,

And was what made his brother lazy,

For some reason traded the Boar,

So his brother wouldn't die in the war.

 **Most of this poem was based on the Fall of the Beasts series, so it might not be very understandable.**


	9. Falling down

**Okay so thanks to Kathelf I remembered there's way more kid characters, such as : Tasha and Kirat. Hope you like it! I forgot to mention that this is about Tasha.**

Braided hair like a crown,

Though she usually fell down,

The Swan was graceful as she went,

But for the girl that was bent,

Born in the cursed place,

But she was still able to meet them face to face,

Two of the four,

And later even more!


	10. The boy with the Ape

**This poem is about Takoda.**

He called the great Ape,

The one he thought he would hate,

Though later he changed his mind,

And instead decided to be kind,

He taught the Ape many signs,

And it seemed to turn out fine.

 **Hope everyone likes it!**


	11. Tarik spelled backward

**Okay this is the last poem for a little while. This is Kirat.**

The little boy that was a brat,

Who's name ended in rat,

Called the Lion who was lazy,

Didn't obey him which drove him crazy,

In the end he gave in,

But before that his mother left the kin.

 **I mean his mother died but that doesn't rhyme so I just 'left the kin'.**


End file.
